


red moon blue sun

by siringiri



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siringiri/pseuds/siringiri
Summary: Donghyuck was the moon, and Jaemin was the sun.Until they were not.(a retelling of Korean folktale, "The Sun and The Moon")





	red moon blue sun

**Author's Note:**

> hi so finally i got to write nahyuck after 85 years of trying to come up with something for this pairing ha! this is very very very self-indulgent and very very rushed but i always wanted to contribute to the nahyuck tag so i did it! the title is from the kdrama "red moon blue sun" which used this tale as the motive of the story.

In the days where only stars existed in the sky, there was a small house located on a lonely valley surrounded by forests. The house belonged to a grandmother who lived there with two boys, the elder one was named Donghyuck and the younger one Jaemin. They were not her grandsons by blood as they were orphans she took in when she was selling rice cakes in the nearby village, but she raised and loved them as if they were their own. When they grew up to be teenagers, they fell in love with each other and their grandmother gave them their blessings, feeling happy for them as well.

 

Even though they lived their lives in poverty, they always felt content because their little makeshift family was full of love. That was until a great misfortune fell upon them.

 

When Jaemin and Donghyuck were out playing in the forest, the grandmother came home to find a hungry tiger waiting outside their house. The tiger immediately devoured her whole, and after that, hid himself in the shadows.

 

Once the boys came back home, they felt something strange because they couldn’t find their grandmother when she was supposed to be home already. When they were distracted, the tiger finally came out of the shadows and almost got his hold on Donghyuck, who fortunately had good enough senses to avoid the attack fast enough. Seeing the tiger, Jaemin immediately took a hold of Donghyuck’s hand and took him out of the house into the forest.

 

At first, Donghyuck suggested running to the nearby village, but Jaemin thought it’d be a waste of energy. When he deduced that their distance with the tiger was far enough, Jaemin told Donghyuck to climb up the tree right next to them. Without having too much choice, he complied as he did as he was told, with Jaemin following right behind them.

 

The tiger arrived when they almost settled down on a branch. Realizing that he couldn’t climb, he left them, seething in anger. At first, the boys were relieved and thought they might be safe now, but not too long after, the tiger came back with an axe and started chopping the tree down. Feeling panic arising, the boys prayed to the gods to save them by giving them a strong rope if the gods deemed their hearts pure. After they finished their prayer, a rope appeared in front of them, hanging from the sky. They climbed on the rope and ascended to the heavens. The tiger tried to catch up by climbing on the same rope too, but as soon as he did, the rope became broken, and he fell to his death.

 

In the heavens, Jaemin and Donghyuck were given important roles: to shine their pure hearts down on the earth. They became the sun and the moon, respectively.

 

 

 

When twilight came, that was when Jaemin and Donghyuck could see each other again. Whenever it came, Jaemin noticed how Donghyuck’s eyes seemed to be red with traces of tears. At first, he didn’t question it, but when it became a routine to see Donghyuck in sorrow, he took the time to ask him.

 

_“Why are you always looking so sad?”_

 

With red streaks in his eyes, he answered,

 

_“I’m afraid of the dark, Jaemin.”_

Hearing the answer, Jaemin’s heart immediately softened. He reached out to touch Donghyuck’s cheeks, to wipe those tears away. Then he leaned in to give a chaste kiss on his lips, his own way to comfort the boy he loved.

 

_“I’m sorry, I should’ve known.”_

Then he held his hands together with Donghyuck’s.

 

_“I will be the moon for you, then.”_

 

 

 

Donghyuck’s moonlight slowly turned red as Jaemin’s sunlight turned blue.

 

It was the moment when the red moon became the sun and the blue sun became the moon.


End file.
